kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Wheel
Kamen Rider Wheel is a Adaptation of Kamen Rider Drive, produced by Hasbro, Allspark Pictures, created by POLISHBRO265 2.0. This series also uses a recolored version of Kamen Rider Nadeshiko from Kamen Rider Fourze's movie. The series is aired on 4th January 2024. Synopsis In 2007, 9-years old Ziggy Jackson's Parents decided to teleport to year 2117 to save Quantum City & destroy GlitchBots, Professor Rage & BugDemon & rescue the President of QC, Abraham Turbocon. These parents were riders. However, riders failed. Ziggy's mom & dad were lost a powers & are getting captured by BugDemon. Meanwhile, Ziggy as a child was missing a parents, but he ignored it. In 2017, 19-years old Ziggy ends a school. He goes to PlayHub in Gokai Park to buy a new video game called "Kamen Rider Wheel". When he played the game, he gets sucked into the video game, who becomes a real world. He also meets a belt called H.I.S.S. & he chose Ziggy to save Quantum City & destroy Prof. Rage, BugDemon & GlitchBots. Ziggy agreeds. Now Ziggy will save the Quantum City, free parents & create a legend as Kamen Rider Wheel! Characters Kamen Riders *Note: Shane, who comes from Ventara is portrayed by Jace Norman, who also portrayed Ziggy Jackson, an Earth counterpart Allies Quantum City Police Department *Abraham Turbocoln *Officer Leopold Payne *Elizabeth North *Jim Carter *Sean Lloyd Villains GlitchBots *Glitch Commanders *GlitchBot 006 *GlitchBot 004 *GlitchBot 5886 *Minor GlitchBots **Fusion GlitchBots *** Sword GlitchBot *** Seeker GlitchBot *** Open GlichBot *** Cook GlitchBot *** Thief GlitchBot ** Paint GlitchBot ** Gunman GlitchBot ** Crush GlitchBot ** Volt GlitchBot ** Iron GlitchBot ** Voice GlitchBot ** Scooper GlitchBot ** Judge GlitchBot ** Shocker GlitchBot ** Shoot GlitchBot Episodes # Start Your Engine! # Empty Rider's Rise # An Romantic GlitchBot # Secret Painting # Transporter # Glitched Poison # Rescue Justice # Crashing The Game Pt. 1 # Crashing The Game Pt. 2 # H.I.S.S.'s Past # Kamen Rider Tuning # Lance's Past # Shadow Fashion # Pasts & Feelings # Wedding # Deal Of Deadheat # Glitched Policeman # Bug Judgement # Real & Glitched # Death Simulator.exe # Cancelling Game # DS.exe's Back? Pt. 1 # DS.exe's Back? Pt. 2 # DS.exe's Back? Pt. 3 # Fake Smile # Tuning Gets Bugged # Kamen Rider Empty Pt. 1 # Kamen Rider Empty Pt. 2 # The Pitt Family # The Death Past # Bugged Robbery # Empty's Memories # Freeze Pt. 1 # Freeze Pt. 2 # Parents In The Jail # End Of Rage # Family Secret # Race With Time Pt. 1 # Race With Time P1. 2 # Merry Super-Christmas # The Bugged Weapon # Glitch Evolution # Meeting Ventara Pt. 1 # Meeting Ventara Pt. 2 # Meeting Ventara Pt. 3 # Turbocoln's Dark Past # Rage's Back # An Golden Massacre Pt. 1 # An Golden Massacre Pt. 2 # Quantum City Gets Glitched # Sacrifice Pt. 1 # Sacrifice Pt. 2 # The End Of Empty # Last Wish # End Of The Line Cast Main Cast *Ziggy Jackson: Jace Norman *Lance Pitt: Richard Brancatisano *Billy Pitt/Empty: Chris Evans *Zarya: Keke Palmer